


Lucky

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human turned Galra, M/M, mention of alternate universe counterparts stranded in their universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A quiet moment where Shiro reflects on how lucky he is compared to the alternate Shiro that is captain of the Atlas.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Lucky

“What are you thinking about?” Keith asked turning his head on his chest to look up at him. He was a bit startled and it must have shown because Keith laughed. “We’ve been in bed ten minutes and you haven’t made a move yet that usually means something is on your mind?”

He ran his hand up Keith’s bare back as he laughed to himself. “I was just thinking how that other ship makes it clear how much luckier we are,” he saw Keith frown and shift so his chin was resting on his furry chest. “I mean even putting aside the whole trapped in a parallel world thing what we’ve learned of their world makes it clear we were very lucky, especially me.”

“What exactly do you mean?” Keith asked with an expression that made it clear he was actually confused. “I mean I thought you might be a bit jealous that he’s still fully human and will probably be welcomed with open arms on Earth.”

“Maybe a little before I learned the cost,” he said thinking about Ryou who he still wasn’t exactly sure exactly how he saw the clone somewhere between friend and brother. “I mean sure I’m furry and he’s not but I’ve got you and the others and he’s all alone.”

“He’s got the others with him too doesn’t he?” Keith asked clearly a bit surprised by his statement. “He’s captain of that ship after all.” He thought for a moment how to explain it to Keith since a lot of this came through the black lion.

“Maybe but he’s not really part of the team any more since he’s lost their black,” he said after a moment. “And He and their Keith aren’t as close anymore and definitely not together like we are.” He also got the sense that their black lion was unhappy about how things turned out.

“Then your right we are a great deal luckier than they are,” Keith said laying his head back down and snuggling against him. “I wouldn’t trade this for anything, I love you.” Keith said with a contented sigh.

“I Love you too,” He murmured and found himself closing his eyes. He felt for the others on that ship trapped here like they were but he was kind of grateful that they made it even clearer how lucky he was.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
